


Proof of Life

by legendsstan19



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, More to be added later maybe, Multi, Other, Pain, Sara's past, Sara's time with the league, oliver is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19
Summary: Sara learns that for her to marry Ava she has to get a marriage license and has to first go through ANOTHER proof of life ceremony (had a mini one on arrow) after star city realizes “hey Sara Lance is alive even though she had a grave. Where has she been since 2013”. She then has to reveal all of what’s she’s been up to just so she can officially be with the one she loves. Telling all also reveals everything the legends have been up to. Also a psychological profile.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Team Legends, Sara Lance Needs A Hug - Relationship, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll this book will hopefully be started soon. I am working on it now. This one will be emotional and hard I think since we will be talking about Sara's league time and her legends time. Plus crossovers some also. 

Comment if ya'll have any questions, comments or concerns during this! 

Happy Reading and Keep Calm and Call the Legends if you need time fixed or messed up.


	2. Preview:

Chapter 1 Preview: 

The Legends were hanging out on the waverider all dressed up, they were getting ready to go get their captains married! 

The two captains, came in last all dressed up, Ava Sharpe in a pretty blue dress with her hair down and in sandals, so Sara could easily reach her. While Sara Lance wore, a burgundy suit with the chest open with a black top under it with her hair in a bun. 

Gideon suddenly ruined the mood by saying, "Captain Lance I have some bad news" Sara immediately jumped up saying, "Is my family ok, is Team Arrow ok?!" Ava gently wrapped her arms around her fiance and said, "Babe let Gideon talk", Gideon replied, "Your family is fine Captain but this has to deal with the fact that you are still dead to most people's eyes. You have multiple death certificates and nobody in star city knows Sara Lance is alive." Sara groaned saying, "Gideon plot a course Star City 2020. I am getting this fixed today and then marrying the love of my life! " "yes captain". Sara kissed Ava and they headed to Star City. 

But more complications arrive, the judge said, no unless she went in front of a court to do another proof of life ceremony. 

Sara hated those but agreed. 

More later   
Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
